Fairytale
by Firestorm Runner
Summary: He took the step and was finally back on the right path. Now, he could reflect on everything and smile because there is a better future ahead.


**A/N: I blame this fic on my friend...she got me obsessed with the song and it just related so well! So I wrote it setting it after the last scene in _Destined_. There aren't many spoilers...well I guess you could pick up on a big one but you don't exactly know how it happens.**

**Anyway, I'm not as proud of this as I am 'Overcoming'...but eh, I'm still gonna post it because otherwise it would haunt me to death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoN at all as I will always have to say. It makes me depressed, so let's move on. I also don't own the song 'Fairytale' for which the fic is based on. That's owned by Alexander Rybak and well...anyone else who wrote it. I do suggest though that you listen to it, it's a freaking great song!**

* * *

><p>He stood on the balcony of the room his Priestess had claimed as her own. His new Priestess, Death. The fact that he had pledged himself to Thanatos was just as surprising to him as it was ironically fitting. It had been a quick decision to make, and yet he could not complain about how it had turned out. Rephaim was still alive and he had returned to the Goddess. To <em>his<em> Goddess.

Leaning on the railing of the balcony, Kalona looked up to the crescent moon in the sky, and for the first time since his fall…he could look at it without pain. He could be reminded of and look back on the memories they shared without the emotional distress he usually felt. He could reflect on his path with Nyx and actually form a small smile…he was in her light again.

_Years ago when I was younger  
><em>_I kinda liked a girl I knew  
><em>_She was mine and we were sweethearts  
><em>_That was then, but then it's true_

He could still remember when they were young and when he pledged his oath to her. All it took was one look to know where he belonged, he knew it was with Nyx. One look and Kalona had loved the Goddess and he wanted to be with her and protect her forever.

He would have considered them together for a time, Kalona and Nyx were the closest two people ever. Friends, confidants, and everything above…Kalona saw nothing but great things and a great future when they were together. But it didn't stay that way, and those times were in the past. It was a damn shame too.

_I'm in love with a fairytale  
><em>_Even though it hurts  
><em>_'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind  
><em>_I'm already cursed_

Sure, Nyx wasn't a literal fairytale. She wasn't some mythical figure, she was a real being, but sometimes he couldn't help but see her as a princess in a fairytale. She was beautiful, smart, funny, kind and caring, everything like the fairytale princess. And in this fairytale, Kalona was her knight in shining armor.

But there was one thing that separated the Goddess from those princesses. The princesses were weak, and Nyx was strong. She was powerful and strong and knew it. And that was never to be doubted, something he should have remembered right before his fall. But it didn't matter, Kalona had made the mistake to underestimate her strength in a moment he could only call insanity and he was cursed to stay away from her side.

_Every day we started fighting  
><em>_Every night we fell in love  
><em>_No one else could make me sadder  
><em>_But no one else could lift me high above_

Honestly, Kalona should have seen the event coming. He had fallen too far in love and convinced himself nothing could go wrong enough to create an event like that though. They had started to fight a lot, and he noted with some bitterness that they were almost always about or caused by Erebus. But they always, _always_ made up and made things better between them. And the love he felt was what blinded him from seeing his Goddess's growing agitation with him.

And in the end, it was that agitation that ended them. When Nyx asked him what was going on and he answered only to be rejected, his heart was torn into a million pieces. He was upset, depressed, beaten down more than any man or immortal had ever been. Yet still, _she_ was the only one that brought him so much joy and _she_ was the only one who could bring him back to the immortal he once was.

_I don't know what I was doing  
><em>_When suddenly we fell apart  
><em>_Nowadays I cannot find her  
><em>_But when I do we'll get a brand new start_

Kalona still couldn't explain why he admitted his feelings to her. Though he despised it, he knew Erebus was her Consort and the only one Nyx would ever love…yet still he spilled everything out to her, and that was ultimately what split them apart. That was ultimately what caused him to fall.

And still, he didn't know what he was doing after it. When he fell, Kalona began to revel in Darkness, he began to take such actions that he _never_ would have had he remembered who and what he was. But the Darkness took the memories away, the Darkness took the pain away and made him stronger. And him sinking further and further into Darkness was the reason he never saw Nyx again, why she never approached him during his times of need, never answered his calls, _nothing_. Nyx was nowhere to be found.

But, as the door to the room opened, and he felt another presence enter, he knew there was something to hope for. Kalona had given himself a new start to walk the path of the Goddess again. And once that restart was complete, he would find his Goddess again, he would find his Nyx.

_I'm in love with a fairytale  
><em>_Even though it hurts  
><em>_'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind  
><em>_I'm already cursed  
><em>_She's a fairytale, yeah_

Nyx may not have been a fairytale in real life, but she was his fairytale. Nyx was his reason to look for the right path again and she was the reason he could still feel the emotions, the good emotions, the _love_.

"Kalona," Thanatos called and came to the door. She smiled gently and knowingly at him, "I know you appreciate the outdoors and the last of the evening sky, but we need to talk about a lot still. We need to start with your fall and the time of Darkness," she explained.

He didn't wince, he didn't even think much about it. It was just business to talk about to ensure that everything went smoothly with his Warrior Oath and his teaching the sword at the House of Night. It was merely a time in his past that he was not proud of, but finally a time he could put behind him that they would be talking about.

_Even though it hurts  
><em>_'Cause I don't care if I lose my mind  
><em>_I'm already cursed_

Kalona turned back to the room with one last glance to the sky. And even though it hurt to be away from her, he didn't care what happened anymore, he was fighting for Light once again and that would keep him sane enough. He also came to a startling realization with a smile; the only reason he had survived through his time in Darkness was because his love for Nyx survived throughout it all. He was already cursed from the love to find his way back to Light.

And as Kalona went back into the building to talk with Thanatos, the crescent moon behind him shone just a bit brighter.


End file.
